Dick Boxing
Chapter 1: Prepare for the worst mood ever At the Disgusting headquarters… Dick Cox is in a very, very bad mood. “IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS F***ING JOB, GET THE F*** OUT OF THIS F***ING BUILDING!” Dick screamed with an unsettling voice. “If I were you, I wouldn’t be amazing all the time either.” An employee said. “MAYBE YOU’LL F***ING LEARN BEFORE YOU F***ING COMPLAIN!” Dick C. screamed with an unsettling voice. “DISGUSTING!” Harold opens the door, Gardevoir is also here. “GET THE SERIOUS F*** OUT OF THIS OFFICE!! RIGHT NOW!!” Dick C. screamed with a highly unsettling voice. “MOVE IT!” “Is it necessary to scream so loud?” Harold said. “THIS HAS NOTHING TO F***ING DO WITH YOU, MOVE IT!” Dick C. screamed. “You, Brent, and Jerrod, are all coming with me!” Harold said. “DISGUSTING!” Dick C. said “F***ING I’M NOT F***ING COMING WITH YOU!” “Yes!” Harold said. “No!” Jerrod said. “Yes!” Harold said. “No!” Jerrod said. “SHUT THE SERIOUS H*** UP!” Dick C. said. “BOTH YOU GUYS!” Harold screams. “Teleport me, Dick, Brent, and Jerrod, INTO THE SOLER MANSION I CANNOT WAIT TO KICK THEIR A***S!” Harold commanded to Gardevoir. Gardevoir does so. Chapter 2: Out of control Lunatic Harold, Dick, Brent, and Jerrod are in the Soler mansion. Dick C. is in such a bad mood, he might never regain his cool in a long time. “I’M F***ING OUTTA HERE! CLAYDOL, GET THE F*** OUTTA HERE!” Dick C. said and summoned. “Fireball, Solar Beam right now!” Cooper said. “TELEPORT! MOVE IT!” Dick shouted. The weather was already sunny. The Cherrim’s attack went first, and managed to one-hit KO Claydol. “Claydol cannot dattle!” Dick B. said. “CLAYDOL IS FINE!” Dick screamed like a brutal lunatic. “CLAYDOL, MOVE IT!” Brent looks at the Cherrim, which is in the Sunshine Form. “Fireball? That’s not a fireball!” Brent said. “I don’t like this Pokémon. I wanna strangle this Pokémon.” “YOU’RE DOING NOTHING, YOU’RE F***ING DOING NOTHING! DISGUSTING!” Dick C. said to Claydol, who was using the kinds of tones of voices you likely never heard of ever. “Why don’t you quit your yelling and return it to its Poké ball?” Ken said. “And get your a** in the Hospitality State where you live in? Wait a minute, you’re not going anywhere, red idiot! Gothitelle is here!” Said the African-American man in a black blazer with a green collar. “Are you Jade’s dad?” Brent said to the man. “Yes.” Joe said. “S*** THE F*** UP! ALL OF YOU!” Dick C. screamed like an explosive lunatic. “You wanna f***ing get it bad, you wanna f***ing get it bad!” LaToya said. “I’M NOT F***ING GETTING ANYTHING BAD, MISERABLE F***!” Dick C. screamed. Hitler throws three pencils, and Brian throws a dodgeball, at Dick Cox. “YOU F***ING BETTER STOP F***ING THROWING S*** AT ME, SOMEBODY’S SOLIDLY GETTING IT!” Dick C. screamed like insanity. “Alright, use Ice Block, then Psycho Chase!” Jade commanded. Bouncer does so on Dick Cox. “YOU BETTER F***ING PUT ME DOWN, YOUNG LADY!” “No way.” Bouncer said. “Psychic!” Reicheru said. “Psychic!” Ken said. Hinomaru lifted Brent, NoEscape lifted Jerrod. The large group is advancing to a specific location, which also consists of Sophie the Otter, Brittany Soler, Dick Brien, and Jordan Tanner, the twin brother of Jade, with pretty much the same appearance as her, however, well he’s a male, with sneakers and shorter black hair. What? You thought he also had green hair? That would be a ripoff of the Twin Woods! Luigi stealthfully appears. “Reicheru! Please! Marry me!” Luigi said. “Damare!” Reicheru said. “YOU F***ING BETTER MARRY HIM OR YOUR F***ING SOLIDLY GETTING IT BIG F***ING TIME, I’LL ASSEMBLE A F***ING HERD OF LAWYERS FIRST THING MONDAY MORNING! DISGUSTING!” Dick C. said. “What this man said, you better marry him, that’s why you got hung.” Alessandro said to Reicheru. Harold screams. “Ugh.” Sophie said. “GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick C. said. “MEGA EVOLVE AND USE HYPER BEAM ON ALESSANDRO THE B*****D!” Harold commanded to Gardevoir, Gardevoir did so. Alessandro is massively blown by Gardevoir’s attack. “What do you nean Alessandro can get taken out with Hyter Dean?!” Dick B. said. “If Gardevoir is mega evolved, it will have Pixilate. It’s an ability that will turn the user’s Normal moves into Fairy moves!” Harold said. Dick B. noticed Alessandro unable to battle. “Alessandro is unadle to dattle!” Dick B. said. “ALESSANDRO IS FINE!” Dick C. screamed with a scary tone of voice. “Wait… I’m fine?” Alessandro said. “No!” Harold said. Harold and Hitler start laughing. “Maybe you’ll start leaving Reicheru alone!” Hitler shouted. “AND NEVER MESS WITH REICHERU AND TELL HER MARRY LUIGI AGAIN!” Harold shouted. Harold and Hitler resume laughing. Chapter 3: The Worst On The Dick Dick, Brent, Jerrod, Megameta, and Blowout are in the beat up room, as are the speaker boxes. Brittany Soler comes in the room with two cymbals and clashes them, unsettling Dick Cox, Brent, and Jerrod. “GO TO YOUR STABLE!” Shouted Dick Cox. Brittany Soler clashes them again and exits the room. “MOVE IT!” Shouted Dick Cox. Brittany Soler clashes the cymbals again. The room elevates down. “I don’t like this Pokémon. It looks like a wimp!” Brent said to the Lopunny. “Alright, start the battle between Megameta & Blowout, challenging Dick Cox, Brent, and Jerrod! It is sunny weather, Cooper Bates has a Cherrim, giving Megameta and Blowout a bigger advantage!” The low-pitched speaker box said, voiced by Ken Chisholm. “THIS ISN’T F***ING FAIR! IT’S BECAUSE OF THE HARMLESS-LOOKING MOTHERF***ER, THAT I HAVE TO F***ING SUFFER EVEN MORE! DISGUSTING!” Dick C. screamed. “Megameta…” Brittany Soler’s speaker box said. “Blowout…” Ken Chisholm’s speaker box said. “Mega evolve!” Both of them said. The two Pokémon did so. “MY HOUSE, MY RULES, I’LL ASSEMBLE HERDS OF LAWYERS FIRST THING MONDAY MORNING, I’LL FIX THE S*** OUT OF ALL OF YOU EASILY! DISGUSTING!” Dick C. screamed. “Use Fake Out on Dick!” Ken Chisholm’s speaker box said. “I’LL DESTROY YOUR HEAD IN A MILLION PIECES, THEN DESTROY THIS F***ING ROOM IN A MILLION-” Dick tried to finish speaking, but got attacked by Fake Out, and flinched. “Use Power-Up Punch!” Ken Chisholm’s speaker box said. Lopunny does so on Brent. “Use Power-Up Punch as well, Megameta!” Brittany Soler’s speaker box said. Lucario uses Power-Up Punch on Jerrod. Dick goes over to Megameta. “WHY DID YOU PUNCH JERROD?! HUH?! DISGUSTING!!” Dick C. screamed. “Use Bullet Punch now!” Brittany Soler’s speaker box said. “NO, OR I’LL F***ING-” Dick C. tried to finish, but got attacked. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics